


Because I Must

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wonders how Sherlock could love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Must

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the six pieces I wrote before my beta, MapleleafCameo, went on holiday.   
> My thanks to her for going through this for me. :-)
> 
> Also, I do not own them and cannot profit from them.

A lone candle flickered in the room, casting a shadow over the two men lying in bed, duvet pushed down to their waists. After a month long separation, they had allowed their landlady to fuss over her returned boy and made a hasty trip up the stairs and to their shared mattress.

 

Afterwards, they lay panting as the one who had spent the day travelling fell asleep. As he drifted off, his partner heard the words, “amazed you love me,” sighed.

 

Eyes widened in shock.  Uncertain of what to do, the lean figure kept watch while he thought. 

 

Minutes later, he ran long fingers through short hair before leaning down to place a kiss on a nearby temple. 

 

“You are one of the most intelligent people I have ever met. Able to follow my line of thought in a way no other person can. Because of you, I am able to connect the threads of a case together at a quicker pace without the need of the drugs I once took.”

 

He leaned his head down until a kiss was pressed above the heart he had captured.

 

“The most compassionate, patient and caring man.  Each day I am amazed that _you_ love _me_. You, who could have anyone, John, chose me even when I left you. You moved forward but continued to believe in me and singlehandedly cleared my name.”

 

Sherlock moved to lie on his back before tugging lightly on John’s arm to shift the good doctor until his head rested on the detective’s chest with long arms wrapped around him. One final kiss was placed on John’s forehead.

 

“I love you,” Sherlock whispered, “Because I must.” 

 

Snuggling close, John smiled.

 


End file.
